


Happy Belated Birthday

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, One Shot, Zoo, no proofreading :p, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clexa take their kids to the zoo for a late birthday present





	Happy Belated Birthday

“RAWR!” 

“That’s right, Alex. Tigers go ‘rawr’ don’t they?” 

“Yes, mommy!” The little girl beams up at her mother. 

Clarke smiles, watching her daughter look at the tigers in wonderment and excitement. They are at the zoo as a belated birthday present to the 2-year-old, unable to go sooner since it was winter. 

“They’re powerful, aren’t they, duckie?” Lexa asks from behind them, their 6-month-old son strapped to her chest and napping peacefully between Lexa’s warm body and her hand on his back. “The fiercest of all the animals in their domain.” 

“Yes!” Alex says, turning to flash a smile at her mama. “Like mommy!” 

Lexa laughs loudly while Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. 

“That’s very true, baby girl,” Lexa agrees, amusedly. 

“Alright, come on, let’s go look at the rest of the animals, hmm?” 

A little face pouts up at her, a copy of her wife’s. 

“I know you love the tigers baby, but don’t you want to see the other animals too?” 

The little girl thinks about it and nods. 

“Bye!” She waves before turning to her mother and taking her hand, leading them away with a final parting glance. 

While they were discussing their plans, Lexa had taken the opportunity to sneak little sleeping Jake into the infant and toddler combo stroller. 

“Mama!” Alex calls, holding out the hand that isn’t engulfed in Clarke’s. 

Lexa chuckles, letting go of the stroller to hold her daughter’s outstretched hand. 

Alex walks happily between them, making her parents smile at her and then each other. 

Lexa raises an eyebrow and Clarke rolls her eyes but a smile stays on her face, like nothing can take it away. 

And it can’t. 

Not when she has her perfect little family by her side. 

Alex shrieks, laughing madly when Clarke and Lexa suddenly lift her up, swinging her between them. 

They continue swinging her until they get to the next animal that Alex looks at with wonder and excitement – though not on the level in which she had gazed at the tigers. 

Alex asks questions about everything she sees, her mothers happily answering them all to the best of their abilities. 

After some time, Jake wakes up and joins in on the family fun as much as an infant can. 

They spend hours at the zoo, seeing and oohhing and aahhing. Taking pictures and videos. Talking. Laughing. Eating snacks. Buying souvenirs. 

And as the little family makes their way back home, Clarke and Lexa smile at each other, hearts full. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers, kissing the back of it while she drives. 

There’s more love for each other and their children than they had ever dreamed possible.


End file.
